fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Princess Anna Wazowski/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180121195333/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180130195801
Meanwhile in Arendelle in Norway, Europe… Snow Queen Elsa had been focusing on all of her royal queenly duties as hard as she could; after all the royal duties were finally done at last, she finally stopped for a moment to remember the time or day she finally found out Alice was also alive again all this time too like Anna but she also thought about good old days and times back when she and her little, younger identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice were inseparable back then. She hadn't seen her younger twin sisters, Anna and Alice in years for a long time ago since the unexpected, tragic childhood accident back when Elsa was eight while the twins, Anna and Alice were only just five back then. Elsa surely had Olaf, Marsmallow, the snowgies and the other living, sentient beings/snowmen armies/friends, the doll version of Elsa herself and the knitted penguin with one button for an eye, Sir Jorgenbjorgenbeen but she still had been feeling nothing but very lonely without her little, younger identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice for past years ago. Personally, she couldn't easily figure out how Alice also survived away from Arendelle too after Elsa accidentally struck Alice's heart with her ice magic; how could Alice alive again when Elsa had accidentally frozen Alice's heart? Or even also grow up away from Arendelle too without Elsa? When she found out the colored pictures of them back when they were either inside of the places or the outside world, holding hands, she felt protective of her long lost little, younger identical twin sisters and even jealous of anybody else Elsa never ever even met in person before at all, including anybody else who was always there for Anna and Alice instead of Elsa herself and their parents too. While it was true Anna and Alice grew up to be less isolated away from Arendelle, Europe, Norway without Elsa, Elsa herself still wanted to be there to protect Anna and Alice from any strangers; especially including any/other strangers who aren't easily as good nor gentle nor nice nor friendly as they appear nor even seem to be at all. "I've done something to Alice when I was eight while Anna was only just five back then." Elsa muttered as she leaned back against the chair. "I must have. There is no way Alice could be alive again…after I've frozen her heart." As Elsa said that, she felt slightly heartbroken to find out Anna and Alice had another family and any other friends on their own, either other friends in common and even other different friends on their own. How could Alice be still alive again after Elsa had accidentally frozen Alice's heart? It was like…like… magical powers to restore the dead, including her other twin sister, Alice. Elsa muttered again. "Anna and Alice are the only twin sisters I have on my own and yet, they grew up together with each other. They've already grown up to be two other beautiful women too, especially anywhere else away from Arendelle without me." Elsa shook her head and sighed; now she knew in the past, Anna and Alice grew up in some strange rich place, but Arendelle was also Anna and Alice's home too and yet, Anna and Alice grew up to be less isolated away from Arendelle without her instead. Elsa truly missed her little, younger identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice so very much a lot. The thought of growing up without her identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice brought tears to Elsa's beautiful, lovely, pretty eyes. She didn't bother to rub them dry, but more and more fell. She still remained down (she was still inside of her study of Arendelle, Norway, Europe now), laid her chin in his hands, and placed her elbows on the desk. One of the snowgies climbed onto Elsa's shoulders and rubbed its face against their creator's cheek to comfort her. Elsa didn't respond at all; she was thinking of nobody else but her little, younger identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice. Their turquoise blue eyes, their strawberry-blonde hair, their fair skin, their light freckles, their rosy cheeks and their pink lips. It then occurred to her that she hadn't heard Anna's and Alice's current preteen nor teenage nor adult feminine voices yet at all. She wouldn't be able to though; not ever. More and more tears pooled in her eyes and ran down her cheeks; she didn't stop them though. She allowed them to fall.